Hieratic Reborn Deck
Hello pepole and fans of hieratic deck all over the world! If sombody told you hieratics are dead after the new bannlist limited Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, they were half right:you can no longer OTK your opponet with only hieratics,but that dosen't mean that you can't beat your opponents with this deck.Besides its still possible to OTK you opponet with the help of this new card introduced in "Return of the Duelist":Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech and an extreamly undrerated card that goes great with hieratics:Mini-Guts. Here the deck list and below is the is how to OTK your opponent (NOTE:This deck is not centered around the objective of an OTK victory, it just gives you the posibility to do so): Monsters Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet x2 Hieratic Dragon of Eset x3 Hieratic Dragon of Su x3 Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit x3 Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon x1 Blue-Eyes White Dragon x1 Rabidragon x1 Meteor Dragon x1 Wattaildragon x1 Luster Dragon #2 x1 Curse of Dragon x1 Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon x1 Gorz the Emisary of Darkness x1 Spells Mini-Guts x2 Mystical Space Typhoon x1 Dark Hole x1 Heavy Storm x1 Monster Reborn x1 Hieratic Seal of Convocation x2 Pot of Avarice x1 Book of Moon x1 Dragons Mirror x1 Glaxy Queen's Light x1 Pot of Duality x1 Traps Magic Cylinder x1 Bottomles Trap Hole x1 Dark Bribe x1 Starlight Road x1 Waboku x1 Trap Stun x1 Utopian Aura x1 Solem Judgementx x1 Divine Wrath x1 Extra Deck Five-Headed Dragon x1 Stardust Dragon x1 Adreus, Keeper of Armagedon x1 Tiras, Keeper of Genesis x1 Inzektor Exa-Beetle x1 Photon Strike Bounzer x1 Hieratic Dragon King of Atum x3 Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger x2 Thunder End Dragon x1 Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon x1 Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis x1 Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer x1 Side Deck Chain Disappearance x3 Effect Veiler x2 Skill Drain x1 Macro Cosmos x1 Tyrants Temper x1 Maxx "C" x2 How to OTK This OTK focuses on the effect of "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" and "Mini-Guts" to OTK your opponent. How it works: 1. Summon "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech". 2. Play "Mini-Guts", tribute 1 monster, other than "Number 33: Chronomaly Mache Mech". 3. Target 1 of your opponent's monsters with at least 1900 or more ATK. The targeted monster's ATK becomes 0. 4. Use the effect of "Number 33: Chronomaly Mache Mech" on the monster that was targeted by the effect of "Mini-Guts". 5. If your oppponent's monster had at least 1900 atk, this inflicts a minimum of 1900 points of damage to your opponent via the effect of "Number 33". 6. Then "Number 33" gains ATK equal to the amount of damage inflicted. The ATK of "Number 33" becomes 4300 or more. 7. Enter the Battle Phase and attack your opponent's monster that was targeted by your "Mini-Guts". 8. Your opponent loses 4300 Life Points. 9. After your opponent's monster was destroyed by battle, the second effect of "Mini-Guts" will activate and will inflict the destroyed monster's original ATK in the Graveyard as damage to your opponent's Life Points. 10. Your opponent loses 1900 LP. 1900 (Number 33 first effect) + 4300 (Number 33's ATK) + 1900 (Mini-Guts 2nd effect) = 8100 damage Note: *If your opponent has any Spells or Traps, use "Heavy Storm" or "Royal Decree" before summoning "Number 33". *If your opponent only has a 1600-1800 ATK monster, you may you summon a monster like Hieratic dragon of Eset or banishing or tributing the monster you planed to tribute for mini-guts to summon another hietatic or Red-Eyes Drakness metal dragon and using his effect to get another monster to pay mini-guts effect activation cost before entering Battle Phase.If not just wait 1 turn because if this strategy goes through but doesn't win you the game your opponet will have 1000 LifePoint or less left.You wont OTK him/her but you'll win the duel in the next turn (unless he/she is an extreamly good player or is simply lucky and he/she make a miraculos comeback and obliderates your field in 1 turn.Pepole this is no joke, i've seen this happen so i recomend saving as much as your hand as possible,just in case or simply set some card that will protect your cards against spells or monster effect like dark hole or utopian aura). Weaknesses If your going with the OTK strategy the only problem you may have is that the strategy may fail.Other than that this deck can be stoped by any the same things that can stop any hieratic deck,which are: Cards like "Mask of Restrict", "Fog King", etc. that prevents Tributes would lockdown this archetype's main goal of Tributing monsters. Also, "Light-Imprisoning Mirror" can also shutdown their effects in the Graveyard as their effects activate when Tributed, if they were to end up in the Graveyard this way, since they are all LIGHT-Attribute. "Ally of Justice" monsters, some of the "Koa'ki Meiru" cards, and "Penumbral Soldier Lady" can pull their plug on the field also. Because most "Inzektor" cards like "Inzektor Hornet" don't care about being in the Graveyard, they can pose a decent threat against you. Since most of Hieratic cards are Level 5 or higher, "Evilswarm Ophion" can put this Deck into almost perfect deadlock situation,and cards's effect that negate summons can also stop this deck's summoning combos. Another huge problem with the Deck is that it is common to dead draw, which puts you in deep trouble, meaning once you lose all momentum to something like "Dark Hole", you might find yourself stuck until you find a card that can save you. This can be remedied somewhat with cards like "Trade-In" that lets you use your cards to draw more cards, and "Draconnection" to trade a dragon in your hand with a dragon of equal level in your deck. Another way to prevent this from happening too often is to Special Summon as many high-level Normal Monsters as fast as possible. the "Hieratic" Monsters can Special Summon them from both the Deck as well as the Graveyard. Special Summon them all from the Deck first to prevent them from clogging your Hand. Also, the "Hieratic" archetype can abuse Dragon Ravine's secondary effect while discarding, which helps get normal monsters into the grave, this also works if a player is using the chaos variant. Cards like "Summon Limit", "Narrow Pass" and any cards that render your Monster Card Zones useless (i.e. "Ground Collapse") can debilitate "Hieratic" Decks that have an in-part swarming strategem.